naruciakfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kamui
Kamui jest potężnym dōjutsu Mangekyō Sharingana. Tworzy unikalne i specjalistyczne formy czasoprzestrzennego ninjutsu. To pozwala użytkownikowi osiągnąć dwa bardzo różne, ale ściśle związane wyczyny — teleportacji i niematerialność. Przegląd left|thumb|159px|Inny wymiar. Kamui pozwala użytkownikowi przenosić cokolwiek do innego wymiaru lub wrzucić do rzeczywistości. Po docelowym wysłaniu do innego wymiaru, nikt nie jest w stanie uciec. Ta technika stosowana jest przez prawe oko Obito. Również może stać się "niematerialnym", czyli jego częśc ciała jest w innym wymiarze. Obito był w stanie aktywować Kamui w momencie obudzenia swego Mangekyō Sharingana, gdy w tym samym momencie Kakashi również obudził Mangekyō Sharingana. Sasuke Uchiha użył tego w czasie spotkania z Deidarą. Kakashi Hatake porównuje cechy tej techniki do Hiraishin no Jutsu, ale wydaje się bardziej wszechstronna, bo nie wymaga żadnych ręcznych pieczęci ani tatuażu. Teleportacja right|thumb|159px|Obito używając Kamui teleportuje się. Każde oko jest w stanie transportować cele poprzez stworzenie mieszając zniekształcenia, które otwierają lukę w innym wymiarze. Po obu oczu są używane razem na tym samym celu, proces działa dwa razy szybciej. Ta technika działa jako uatrakcyjnienie życia, zarówno w sposób widoczny obraz wewnątrz celu i zakłócająca ich formę, dopóki nie zniknie. Użytkownik prawego oka wymaga fizycznego kontaktu, żeby absorbować cel, podczas gdy użytkownik po lewej stronie może zrobić z pewnej odległości. Po wchłonięciu celu, w tym procesie, użytkownik może wyrzucić je z oczu w dowolnym momencie wyboru, wykazujące zdolność do wyrzucenia przedmiotów o różnych stopniach mocy. Dowodem na to jest Obito, który wyrzuca broń różnych proporach lub ilości, z łatwością i przy każdej chwili, dając przeciwnikowi niewiele możliwości odpowiedniej reakcji. Chociaż w wymiarze Kamui, użytkownik może teleportować cele do innego wymiaru w każdym momencie, nawet bez wprowadzenia kontaktu fizycznego z nimi. left|thumb|159px|Obito wyrzuca wiele shurikenów z innego wymiaru. Kolejną unikalną cechą Kamui jest teleportacja do dowolnego miejsca ich oczekiwaniom, w tym innym wymiarze. Podczas teleportacji, co użytkownik dotknie staje się odkształcone wraz z nimi i ich czakra staje się nie do wykrycia. Pomimo, że nie zawsze jest obecny, Obito może zachować cel w ramach genjutsu, gdy są ograniczone wewnątrz tego wymiaru, a tym samym, utrzymać je na dłuższy czas ubezwłasnowolnienia. Daleki Zasięg right|thumb|159px|Kakashi używając barierę teleportacji. Umiejętność należąca do lewego oka Obito, w wersji dalekiego zasięgu Kamui opierająca się przede wszystkim na linii widzenia obrazu, które jako takie nie są ograniczone tylko do fizycznego kontaktu z osobą. Ta zdolność może być również uzupełniać stosowne od użytkownika do wygięcia się w różnych miejscach. Poprzez skupienie się tworzyć przestrzeń bariery i koncentruje się na celu, Kamui zniekształca miejsce i cel zostanie wciągnięty do innego wymiaru. Krótki Zasięg left|thumb|159px|Minato przechodzi przez Obito. Wersja krótkiego zasięgu Kamui, należący do prawego oka Obito ma unikalną odmiane teleportacji w podobny do niematerialności. Po aktywacji, każda część ciała użytkownika, który pokrywa się stały obiekt znajduje się w innym wymiarze, co wydaje się, że jest przenikany przez przeciwników. Ta umiejętność może pokonać wiele ataków, a przez cały czas pokrywa ciało do dużych obiektów, użytkownik może nie tylko ukryć się przed wzrokiem, ale chwilowo zatrzeć ślady swojej czakry. Ta zdolność może być używana do przemieszczania się po terenie; charakterystyczne, że Obito często wkorzystywał do pułapek przeciwników od dołu. Również użytkownik posiada możliwość chwilowej nietykalności. Oba Oczy Obito jednocześnie używa Kamui w obu oczach.png|Obito jednocześnie używa Kamui w obu oczach Używając lewego oka do otwarcia długo dystansowego Kamuido synchronizacji z innym portalem.png|Używając lewego oka do otwarcia długo dystansowego Kamui do synchronizacji z innym portalem Następnie za pomocą prawego oka otworzyć krótkiego zasięgu do teleportacji siebie i innych.png|Następnie za pomocą prawego oka otworzyć krótkiego zasięgu do teleportacji siebie i innych Połączone Kamui teleportuje zarówno siebie i pozostałych do innego wymiaru.png|Połączone Kamui teleportuje zarówno siebie i pozostałych do innego wymiaru Oboje oczu używane do otwarcia portalu.png|Oba typy Kamui zsynchronizowane i tworzące portal w nowym wymiarze. Oba oczy są używane razem na tym samym celu, proces teleportacji działa dwa razy szybciej. Poprzez oboje oczy, użytkownik może utworzyć dwa portale w tym samym czasie i połączyć je. Wykazał to Obito kiedy pierwszy raz użył dystansu Kamui do synchronizacji z innym wymiarem, a następnie użył krótkiego zasięgu do teleportacji siebie lub kilku osób. Użytkownik może nie tylko tworzyć dwa portale, ale jednocześnie stworzyć długi i krótki dystans portalu w polu widzenia, które mogą łączyć dwa wymiary. Rozwiązanie wymaga ogromnej ilości czakry, i kładzie znaczący obciążenie oczu użytkownika, co powoduje krwawienie oczu. Wady Ponieważ ta metoda jest wspólna dla dwóch użytkowników tej samej pary oczu, obie strony mogą użyć własnej techniki przeciwdziałania skuteczności drugiego, dzięki czemu bezużytecznie jest korzystanie bezpośrednio ze sobą. Obito może przedłużyć te zaprzeczenia celów spoza własnym ciałem, koncentrując się na przestrzeni osnowy, jak on zanegowany próbą Kakashiego do obalenia demonicznego posągu. Podobnie, Kakashi był w stanie uciec próby Obito zaciągnięcia go w pułapkę w innym wymiarze i wpływ na ataki dawnego powinien próbować unikać ich. Mangekyō Sharingan jest dōjutsu że przy ciągłym użyciu, obciąża użytkownika z utratą wzroku. Ponieważ jest źródłem Kamui, używając go w krótkim czasie stawia ciało Kakashiego na ryzyko. Ze przeszczepionym Sharinganem korzystanie z tej techniki stanowi dla niego jeszcze większe zagrożenie. Podobnie do Amaterasu, ciągłe wykorzystywanie tej techniki powoduje, że oko zaczyna krwawić. Kakashi był w stanie tylko używać tej techniki co najmniej trzy razy w ciągu jednego dnia, nawet gdy był w pełni sił. Po pierwsze, celem i kontroli nad wielkością bariery kakashiego było niedoskonałe. W czasie jego celu i kontroli poprawnie, ponieważ był w stanie dokładnie wchłonąć z daleka i małe, a nawet szybko poruszające się obiekty, taki jak gwóźdź. Później jest w stanie wykorzystać tą technikę kilka razy w ciągu jednego dnia i próbował użyć jej do obalenia demonicznego posągu, chociaż wymagało na to dużo czasu, aby przygotować odpowiednią ilość czakry i ostatecznie technika została powstrzymana przez Obito. Po uzyskaniu czakry od Kuramy, Kakashi był w stanie wykorzystać wariant dalekiego zasięgu i dzięki Kamui przetransportował Gyūkiego w innym wymiarze, aby później wyrzucić go prosto w oko bestii, również wykorzystał technikę więcej niż był zwykle w stanie. Ocenił, że wpływ czakry lisa jest podawany bezpośrednio od Kuramy, zadebiutował wykorzystanie Kamui co najmniej trzy razy silniej niż zwykle. right|thumb|159px|Skutki obrażeń Obito w innym wymiarze, widziane ze świata zewnętrznego. W przypadku Obito, w podstawowej słabości tej techniki jest to, że obydwa elementy nie mogą być używane jednocześnie, ponieważ musiał stać się materialnym, aby teleportować siebie lub innych, zapewniając małą możliwość, której nie jest w stanie przejść przez obiekty, a zatem jest podatny na obrażenia. Ta wada oznacza, że musi urzeczywistnić podczas wyrzucania przechowywanych przedmiotów, a także, ujawniając tą lukę. Zgodnie z Konan, Obito może być na raz nietykalny przez około 5 minut, po czym jest on świadomy pozostałego mu czasu. W celu ominięcia tej słabości, pozostaje w innym wymiarze na dłuższy okres, Obito musi umocnić i pochłania całe ciało. Także potrzeba czasu na wchłonięcie czegoś co jest dużą masą i trwa dłużej absorbowanie inną osobę lub przedmiot. Dodatkowo ze względu na charakter, niematerialność Obito w sekcje jego ciała przebywający w drugim wymiarze może nadal oddziaływać zazwyczaj od innych obiektów, które są zawarte we wspomnianym wymiarze, to oznacza, że mogą być one uszkodzone przez te elementy, cechy, które Kakashi wykorzystał wielokrotnie do zranienia Obito w czasie czwartej wojnie shinobi. Podczas kontroli dziesięcioogoniastego, Obito nie był w stanie rozszerzyć swojej niematerialności bestii lub jego pomocą podłączenia do głowy i z tego wyniku została odzielona. W przeciwieństwie do większości innych użytkowników Mangekyō Sharingana, Obito przez ciągłe korzystanie z tej techniki nie wydaje się zmęczony i nie powodował pogorszenie wzroku. Wpływ Kamui jest słowem boskiej istoty w mitologii Ainu , choć prawie nigdy nie napisano kanji we czasach współczesnych. W bardziej ogólnym kontekście japońskiej, Kamui odnosi się do potęgi i majestatu bogów, zwłaszcza Przybytek Kami. Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Dōjutsu Kategoria:Bariera Ninjutsu Kategoria:Kekkei Genkai Kategoria:Ninjutsu